Miraculous Ladybug
This is a story about Marinette in the daytime, she is a normal girl who transforms into Ladybug with her kwami named Tikki. *By the way she actually does save the day. *One day, Ladybug met Oona on her way home from the shops. Oona was crying. *"Whatever is the matter". Asked Ladybug. Oona told her. She had been swimming back to her house carrying a Strawberry-flavoured Ice Lolly on her hand when Barney Rubble had leapt out from behind a bush blocking her path. *"Gimme yer Ice Lolly". Barney Rubble had demanded. *Poor Oona had no choice, but to give Barney Rubble her Ice Lolly. Ladybug was appalled. *"It is not far to my house". She said. "I'll make you a cup of tea and we can work out once we done". With Oona having a Piggy-back ride on her shoulders, Ladybug continued on her way. *Just around the corner, they came upon Mr. Incredible sitting at the side of the road, looking very shaken. *"Whatever is wrong with you". asked Ladybug. Mr. Incredible explained. He had been driving along the road when Fred Flintstone had loomed up in the middle of the Lane. *"Gimme yer Car". Fred Flinstone had demanded. Poor Mr. Incredible had no choice but to hand over his Car and watch helplessly as Fred Flintstone drove away in it. *Ladybug suggested that Mr. Incredible join her & Oona for tea. They had walked the last half a mile to Ladybug's house when they met a very upset & indignant Squidward. This time Ladybug had a very good idea the matter was. *Squidward had been into Krusty Krab paying customers when Grug Crood had stepped out from behind a tree forcing Squidward to stop. *"Gimme yer Hat". Grug Crood had roared. Poor Squidward had no choice but to give Grug Crood his Hat. Which, not surprisingly, was far too small for Grug Crood. *"I've heard enough". Announced Ladybug. "Go inside & make yourselves some tea, I'm off to find this Caveman. I shan't be long". "Wait till I get my hand on those Cavemen, they gonna wish they'd never picked on my friends". She Grumbled. *Ladybug had a very good idea where she might find the Caveman. *Behind the Garden, on the other side of the hill, there was a cave in Prehistoric. *Sure enough, this was where Ladybug found Barney Rubble, lounging in the entrance of the cave, eating Oona's Ice Lolly. *The only trouble was, there was not one Caveman, but actually three! They were brothers. The Cavemen slowly raised themselves to their full, menacing height. Undaunted, Ladybug marched up to the Cavemen and introduced herself. *"Strong! Yer don't know the meaning of strong. Just look at yer!" mocked Grug Crood. *"If I prove I am stronger than the three of you, will you apologise to my friends and promise to stop bullying!" Asked Ladybug. *"Stronger than the three of us!" Boomed Grug Crood. "Even Barney Rubble is stronger than you!" *"Can he lift this!" Asked Ladybug, raising a large rock above his head. *"Easy Peasy," said Barney Rubble. "You're so strong". *Ladybug passed the largest rock to Barney Rubble, but it was too heavy for him and Barney dropped it on his toe. *"OWWW!" Bellowed Barney Rubble in pain. *"Out of the way, toots." Snarled Fred Flintstone pushing Barney Rubble out of the way. *"I bet you're too weak pick that up." He taunted pointing at a huge slab of stone. Ladybug smiled and lifted it effortlessly. *"Your turn." Said Ladybug. Fred Flintstone tried with all his might to lift the slab of stone. He raised one end three inches off the ground, before he dropped it, trapping his fingers underneath. &"OWWW!" Roared Fred Flintstone in pain. *"Let me 'ave a go!" Thundered Grug Crood, who was possibly the least clever of the three, but by far the largest. *With an enormous effort, Grug Crood lifted the stone slab above his head. *"Beat that." He grunted through his gritted teeth. But then his knees began to wobble, his legs started to tremble, his arms buckled an the rock came down his head, knocking him out cold! *Ladybug picked up Grug Crood as if he weighed no more than a feather and carried him, with the other two brothers following behind, over the hill, back to her house where she set him down in front of her three friends, and transformed back into Marinette. *"Now we've have got all that nonsense out of the way." Said Marinette. "I think it is time you said sorry." *"We're sorry." Mumbled the three Cavemen in unison. *"We can't hear you." Said Marinette. "We're very sorry." Said the Cavemen brothers more clearly. *"Now that's done we can all have some Tea." Announced Marinette. Which they did. *Although the Cavemen did not stay long, as tea parties are not really their thing. Category:Magical Books of Fantasy